Sprucnestia
Sprucnestia is a country located in the north eastern Europe sharing the border alone with Russia. The most northern part of the country is on the coast of the Arctic Ocean. Sprucnestia isn’t so known since Russia is literally surrounding the country (many times people think that Sprucnestia is part of Russia).The most important thing for Sprucnestia is the large amount of spruce forests. Description Appearance Sprucnestia is tall (around 185cm /6 feet) and quite thin. He is usually seen wearing a dark green sweater with a high neck, a brown leather jacket, dark grey jeans and brown shoes. He can be seen also without the jacket only with the sweater. Seen without shirt he has a tattoo on his back picturing wings and a spruce twig between them. Personality Sprucnestia is an introvert guy who needs his own time and space. Usually he seems to be a cold person (specially if you don’t know him) but deep inside he is a kind guy. He doesn't have problems with talking with people but isn’t really a talkative person. He is really calm and gets rarely angry and even if he got, he usually hides his feelings. He solves disputes with good arguments or makes the other one quiet by totally roasting them casually. He respects kindness and is friendly and polite to everyone who is friendly themselves. He wants to do things on his own and he doesn’t want help from others. Sprucnestia is often also really sarcastic (especially to those he doesn’t like). You’re really lucky if you see Sprucnestia smiling. This guy has also feelings, though, but somewhere really deep inside. If he really feels something very strong, even he can’t hide it but that happens very rarely. Under the effect of alcohol he turns completely into a different person. In that case he is loud, challenging and boisterous. Interests Nature, reading, woodwork and sometimes also drinking. Flag meaning The white part of the flag symbolises sky, purity and snowy winters. The green part and the tiny spruce twig in the middle symbolise the big amount of spruce forests. History Generally The first humans arrived to the area around 2000 years BCE and they started calling it spruce nest since the first things to notice were the large spruce forests and a big number of galliformes so they thought that the forest were like a nest for the birds and now for humans too. Eventually the area was known as Sprucnestia. Their own language started evaluate immediately. The first humans were mostly Old English speakers but there were also a lot of Old Norwegian, Old Hungarian and a bit of Old East Slavic (Old Russian) speakers in the same area. The language, Sprucian, has a bit similar sound with English but has stronger consonants and more of vowels since it's strongly affected by other languages that were spoken early in Sprucnestia. Also the pronunciation of the language is much more closer to Hungarian than to English. Sprucnestia's name in Sprucian is Frusnest. People in Sprucnestia lived pretty much on their own but had a bit contact with Russian people. Eventually Sprucnestia started having more trading also especially with Norway since the Arctic Ocean were a fairway between the countries. The capital of Sprucnestia, Fenjoru, has always been the biggest city of the country. In the beginning it was one of the first places where people started farming and building and it's always been the most important trading center of the country. Eventually the town got bigger and in 100 BCE it was named Fenjoru. In the 17th century the city was declared the capital of Sprucnestia. A big river that runs through the city has always been really important factor in the development of the city. Sprucnestia became an independent country in 1 June 1888. WW1 and WW2 Sprucnestia didn’t take significantly part in either of the world wars and almost no one was actually interested in the country. Some conflicts (caused by the USSR/Russia) started endangering the peace of Sprucnestia but the country succeeded to stay mostly out of them by negotiating. To avoid the war in his own country in WW2, Sprucnestia had to help USSR so part of the population fought by side of the army of the USSR and let the soldiers use his area. The good talking skills (which by the country has mostly managed to stay out of wars) are one of the things Sprucnestia is known of. Category:Countryhumans Category:Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Europe